


Dark Angel

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Dark Angel

Dark angel  
robed in secrecy  
gliding as the shadows of a   
moonless night  
Unseen.

Black star  
born of turmoil  
rising as the smoke of   
windless fire  
Untouched.

Panther king  
armed in hunger  
prowling ghost of a thousand  
haunted dreams  
Unheard.

Midnight guardian  
shaped of desperation  
bringing death as his  
gift of love.


End file.
